Sasha Quits Forever?
"Sasha Quits Forever?" is the 96th episode of the Disney Channel sitcom Best Friends Forever, and 8th episode for season 4. It aired on Disney Channel on February 18, 2011. This episode is one hour long (included commercials). Plot After Sasha got accepted to college with her two best friends and Nick, she makes fun of Lucas Cruikshank, he cancel his popular show on YouTube Fred making fans dislikes her for now, making Sasha to quit her singing career for good. As the world no longer loves Sasha and The Sasha Sisters, it's time for her, Crystal and Rebecca to decide to live normal lives instead of their popular musical lives. And things get worse, Sasha is being rumored by the paparazzis that she is in a romantic relationship with Lucas, which they are significantly thinking that she is cheating on Nick, which she is not as the world calls her the "worst girlfriend ever". Meanwhile, Chris returns to speak to Amy, who the two has not been spoken or seen each other for months. He is trying to win Amy back, but she refused and is happily in love with Bradley. He got obsessed with her because he and his girlfriend Jessica broke up because he feels like that his heart belongs to Amy and always, but she still refused and does not allow to get second chances because it is too late. Nick, upset after the situation that the paparazzis got out of control between the colfict for the rumored relationship between Sasha and Lucas, realizes that he is being betrayed by her, but claims that it was all a rumor and is never true. To get things clear, Sasha and Nick lies to the world that the two split up over her cheating scandal. Sasha, Rebecca and Crystal go and see Lucas to apologies for bullying him about his webshow. But Lucas still does not want to come back because they already make fun of him and it's too late for them to apologies to him. Upset, Sasha believes that The Sasha Sisters will have to split up. Meanwhile, they filled out the form for them retiring from their musical career and decides to live a normal life because of the mess they have caused where the school still hates them, and the trio decides to drop out because they are being treated with desrespect over the conclusion of Lucas' webshow. Meanwhile, Lucas arrives to see Sasha and told her that he is bringing his show back on the air. He admits that he felt really disappointed about seening Sasha quiting her career. Nick arrives and decides to get back together with Sasha to a happy ending. As Sasha arrives on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Oprah_Winfrey_Show The Oprah Winfrey Show] for an interview, she seems to be thrilled by fans because Lucas' return to online for his webshow. She, Rebecca and Crystal returned as the Sasha Sister group where they perform a song "Single Ladies" (originally writen by Beyoncé). Characters Main characters *Josh Hutcerson as Nick David *Keke Palmer as Sasha Henry *Dylan Patton as Zack Foster *Dakota Fanning as Cassie Hilliard *Alyson Stoner as Amy Abraham *Justin Gaston as Bradley Johnson Recurring *Jason Dolley as Chris Taylor *Shanica Knowles as Rebecca Adams *Paige Hurd as Crystal Jones *Lucas Cruikshank as Himself / Fred Figglehorn *Oprah Winfrey as Herself Production The Best Friends Forever episode took place in front of the live audiences, and The Oprah Winfrey Show was tapped at the Harpo Studios for the scene where Palmer's character is having an interview. Reaction "Sasha Quits Forever?" scored 8.1 million viewers over the weekend. It became the best viewed episode for the show's fourth season since "Sasha Goes on Talent", which made 14.1 million. References